graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
My community wide apology
This page is dedicated to those I have let down, lied to, harassed, and even betrayed. I feel like these things deserved to be addressed, as we as a community need to unite for the better good--and useless vendettas won't help the situation at all. So here it goes. I won't apologize person by person, but instead I will apologize for all the major things I've done. I know, you all look poorly of me because of shit I did when I was fourteen--and frankly--I don't blame you. I even kick myself sometimes because I know I destroyed my reputation and it isn't fixable. So the first topic I think I need to address is the "being enlisted in the army"--which was something entirely misinterpreted. Clearly I didn't realize some foolish joke would rise into something as big as it did. I know, the action was wrong, and it should've stopped when it began, but people I worked with (in-game) played into it. I liked the attention and continued it. It was such a fucking idiotic idea, and it lead to the downfall of my career. I literally regret even mentioning the topic when I did, and maybe then my reputation wouldn't have been so infringed. Next is me partaking in the "pretending to be Kusan" which really isn't something for me to be apologizing about considering I didn't participate in it. However at the time it began, I didn't know who it was, and by the time they sparred me at Paw's guild house, they had told me. This is something I am harassed about almost daily, and I had no part in it. The person behind it (and someone who still uses the account regularly is Blertii. Being a relative newbie to the community, I assume he did it to boost his power. Something I am commonly attacked about is the ownership of Kusan, which was rightfully given to me by Kusan back in May of 2016. I actually was approached by Kusan when he went under the name of Serif, then I asked who owned it and he gave it to me. I never once lied about owning it, and was actually given the name BY Kusan. Now if I killed the family is another story for another day, but the name is merely useless and serves no significant purpose within the community anymore--it is irrelevant and being attacked for it to this day is foolish. This one is for Macbeth, who for some reason thinks I bought accounts. I had once, and it was from James Kazakov--and the account is currently used by Jaxson. That is the ONLY account I had bought/traded, and I have no intentions to do so again. I am not apologizing, I am simply addressing it. This concludes the long rant, if you made it this far, congrats. But I honestly am sorry for every mistake I have made while apart of the community, and if I could have a do-over, I would. I honestly want to work to repair the community, and I want to move past this. -Muzak Kusan. Category:Literature